Pokemon Vampire
by Sam4801
Summary: Hi, my name is Boomer. I am 15 years old and attending Yokai academy. I was forced into the school by my parents and the school board, not that I'm complaining though. I got awesome friends AND I get to kick ass! What more can I ask for!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism is thanked. I really need a betareader for some of the work will be crap. Disclaimer: I, Sam4801, solemnly swear that I do not, repeat, do not, own under any circumstances, Pokemon, Rosario+Vampire, Okami, or the music that is going to appear.

Enjoy.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**"Flashback"**_

**"Monster talking"**

_**'Monster thinking'**_

"Song/Noise"

_**Place, POV**_

Rosario + Pokemon

_**Bus, General**_

'How did I get into this mess again?"

These were the thoughts of a 15 year old boy, on his way to a private school. The boy stood around 5'6", with purple hair with black highlights. He has on a black blazer and a purple undershirt. He has green dress pants and has black shoes. He also has a pair of headphones that had a bat design to them.(guess what Pokemon he is, guess right and you get a cookie).

'Oh, right, I flunked all the other tests and this was the only school that would accept me. Well, Shit.'

As he was compensating over the fact that he was going to a private school, the bus stopped and in came an average 15 year old male. He had on the yokai academy uniform and had brown hair and almond eyes.

"Hay kid, go check out your fellow student. You'll need all the friends you can get. Yokai academy is a very scaaaaaarry school."

"Um, ok busdriver-san."The brunette said, obviously creeped brunette made his way over to the other male. When he got their, the brunette tapped to purple head male. He looked up from his mulling.

"Hi! My name is Tsukune! What's yours?"

" Boomer. You going to yokai?"

"Yes Boomer-san"

"Boomer, just Boomer. I was never one for formalities. Come on, sit down."

Tsukune sat down next to Boomer. The rest of the bus drive was in silence as Boomer put back on his headphones, then started to listen to Three Days Grace(do not own). As they arrived at the bus stop, the driver stopped them for a second.

"Be prepared, Yokai is a veeerrry scary place."

"Yea yea old man, whatever." Was Boomer's smartass reply.

As the duo got off the bus, Tsukune started freaking out.

"THIS IS CREEPY! THIS IS JUST LIKE A HORROR FLICK!" True to his words, the place had everything a scary movie did. Tombstones everywhere, a plethora of dead trees, and even the scary bats!

**"I'M A BAT! WHEEEEEEEEEE!"**

'...correction, talking bats.' Boomer sweat-dropped.

"Hay Tsukune?"

Sadly, Boomers words fell on def ears. Tsukune was running in circles, yelling something about one zombie movie or another. Boomer, deciding to take action, walked up to Tsukune, grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, and...

SMACK

"GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF MAN!" Boomer yelled at Tsukune, shaking him back and forth after slapping him across the face, where a red mark was left. As this was going on, thanks to Boomers superior hearing (even with his headphones on) heard the squeaking of a bicycle coming towards them. Boomer lets go of Tsukune and move out of the way.

"LOOK OUT!" Came the sound of a feminine voice form the same direction as the squeaking bicycle came from. Boomer could barely contain his laughter as the girl ran over Tsukune. Boomer though openly laughed when Tsukune got embarrassed when he touched the inside of the girls thigh and blushed so much, you would think that wis skin was supposed to be red.

"Sorry, i get dizzy from my anemia"

The voice of the girl reached the voice of the males. Tsukune was lost for a moment then he realized that his hand was still on the girls leg. He jumped back blushing up a storm.

Boomer laughed all the harder.

The girl had on the female version of the Yokai Academy uniform. She had bubblegum pink hair and green eyes. She then noticed Tsukune was bleeding due to a small cut on his forehead, from when the bicycle hit him.

"Oh no, your bleeding!"

She pulled out a handkerchief. As she was going near Tsukune, her nose twitched and her eyes glazed over.

As she leaned on Tsukune, she said, "The scent of...blood. I...I...can't. I lose control when i smell that scent."

'_WHAAA!? WHATS GOING ON HERE!?'_

"I...I'm sorry but... it's just 'cuz," The girl leaned forward, as if to kiss Tsukune, "I'm a **vampire**."

CHAPACHUUUUUUUU~

She bit down on his neck hard enough to make blood squirt out.

"MY BLOODS BEN SUCKED!OUT OF NOWHERE I HAD MY BLOOD SUCKED!?" Tsukune was yelling, running in circles with blood gushing out of the wound.

"I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm a vampire." The pink haire- **Moka**, said, with a worried expression on her face.

"VAMPIREEE! You mean like the bloodsucking monsters that hate crosses and garlic!?"

"Tsukune, could you be **any **louder, i don't think they herd you Sinnoh." Boomer muttered as Moka said sumthing about Tsukune's blood tastin really good.

Rsr +Pkmn

_**Road to School, General**_

"Er...Um...so, you really hate our kind..._vampires_?" Moka asked, breaking the awkwerd scilence that pleged them on the way to the school.

"_**Huh!?**_ No, I wouldn't say that! I mean, vampires are pretty unique!" Tsukune responded, oviously paniking.

"That great! Then if you're okay with me, please be my friend! I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here!" She then realized that Boomer was still with them.

"What about you, Boomer?"

"Meh, better than a Zubat."

"What?" Was Tsukune's confused reply.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." Under his headphones, Boomers ears twitched.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me some more ok?"

"Shore! I'll talk to ya later! Se ya!" Boomer said, lightly jogging(for him that is, in other words, a humans run).

_**School road, Boomer**_

As I jogged towards the sound of crashing I heard eiler, I relized that Tsukune was probably human, with his reaction to the bus stop and how he reacted to when he was told Moka was a vampire.

'_Even if they do suck blood, still better than a Zubat. Man, those things are annoying. Though they are good for grinding levels.'_

As Boomer came to the place where Moka originaly crashed into Tsumune, he saw another girl with a bike by her side, rubbing her head.

Boomer really couldn't help but blush.

She wore a white version of the girls uniform with red on the seams. Her hair was a snow white, that reached doen to her mid back and covers her forehead, and a red circle on her forehead hair. Her hair also had two bangs that looked like cat/dog ears.

"ow ow ow... I knew i should've walked." The girl said, still rubbing her head. I walked over to her and held out my hand.

"You look like you could use a hand." I said, chuckling to myself.

"Huh?" She said, looking up to my hand. As she took my hand to get up, i got a good look at her eyes, they had a gray, wavy outline on the edge of the iris and the rest a pearly white. Kind of like strangely colored wolf eyes.

"Thank you so much! I didn't see that rock coming!"

I chuckled again. "Yea, i can beleive that. Anyway, My name is Boomer, nice to meat you!"

"Nice to meet you Boomer! I'm Ammy! Lets be friends, ok?"

**End of chapter 1**

Thanks for reading, hope you like it!

**!NOTICE!**

This is my first fanfiction and I hope to make this a great one. For some things i need for this to continue.

1)A Beta-Reader: I would like someone to Beta my story, as in my story is crap so far. I either go to fast or to slow. So if anyone wants to help, PM me please!

2)Updates: I'll try to update every other week(or every week, depending on how fas i finish the chapter). If I'm late, i am so sorry.

3)This story will be going along with another story I'm doing called _'A Crystal Fairy'._ I dont know when I'll begin it but expect it at latest chapter 7 of this.

Thanks! R&R! Please!


	2. Welcome to yokai!

**Me:Ok people, chapter 2!**

** *Cricket, cricket***

** *Dodging lettuce and tomatoes***

**Me:Why do you hate me so much!?**

**Boomer:Maybe because you said this was on hiatus then decided on making a new chapter.**

**Me:But, but... *wimpier* I just have so many ideas and not good enough writing skillz. **

**Ammy:I have to vouch for him, he has no skillz.**_**'Exept maybe annoying people'**_

**Me:I READ THAT! Anyway, sorry for misleading you and I hope you don't hate me. ONTO CHAP ! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Disclaimer: I, Sam4801, solemnly swear that I do not, repeat, do not, own under any circumstances, Pokemon, Rosario+Vampire, Okami, or the music that is going to appear.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**"Flashback"**_

**"Monster talking"**

_**'Monster thinking'**_

"Song/Noise"

_**Place, POV**_

Rosario + Pokemon

Chapter 2

_**Road to school/Boomer**_

"So, your attending Yokai?" I asked. As of right now, me and Ammy were walking to the school. I felt kinda bad for leaving Tsukune their, being human and all. But look at her! I could just stand here and look at her for a few minuets than die happy.

"Yup! It's my first year. The other schools I went to weren't to kind, the humans are very prejudice."

"Haha, yea." I chuckled. "Their are bad humans and good humans, not many of those left. As a fun fact, some of my best friends are human, Seth, Jake, Kai... ok, Kai is a frienamy." I said, listing off the few humans that were... mostly, nice.

"Really? Well, thats nice. The only humans that I have as friends died a long time ago." Ammy said with a downcast look.

"You forget about me already!?" A small voice said from inside Ammy's shirt. Soon after the little voice spoke, what looked like a mini-human with a green beetle-like Helmet on his head surrounded by a strange green light hopped out of her bust area.

"EEP!" Ammy shouted in surprise as she smacked the bug away from her chest.

"Issun! I said you could travel with me only if you don't be a perv!" Ammy yelled at the little 'paranormal booger'(As said by Yatsu) with a blush on her face.

'_She's cute when she's flustered... did I just think that!? Bad thoughts! BAD THOUGHTS!' _I internally yelled at myself.

"I'm not being a perv! I was just sitting in a valley between two lofty peaks." Issun said with a tone that said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

I just sweat dropped at their antics.

"Anyway," I said, gaining their attention back to me. " were going to be late if we don't pick up the pace. _Though i wouldn't mind being around Ammy even if we are late ... I am not a perv, I am not a perv, I am not a..._" I said and kept repeating the last part in my head.

"Oh! Yea, we should get moving. Issun, don't go into my shirt again, I mean it. Stay in my bag or something." Ammy said, grabbing Issun and putting him in her bag. "Let's go!"

As we got to the school me and Ammy got separated but we agreed to meet up later during lunch or after school. After the ceremony, I was walking the halls trying to find my classroom when I bumped into somebody. I caught his hand before he hit the ground(1).

"Hey, watch were your going." I said as he chuckled sheepishly.

"Ehe, sorry. Trying to find my class. I just don't understand the layout of the school. So much more different that the ones in Kanto."(2) He said.

The boy looked around 15 with blond hair with red streaks here and their and had onyx eyes and a scar over the top of his nose(3). He stood around 5'7", slightly taller than me. He wore the Yokai uniform but with the blazer replaced with red trench coat the had what looked like blond fur around the edges and had strange black markings all over it(4).

'_Kanto? Oh, he means the region. Cool, another Pokemon!'_

"Yea, I know what you mean. I don't think that their is a region that has a similar school style. So, whats you name? Mine's Boomer Noice."

"Nice to meet you 'Boomer Noice', I'm Arner King Faunna. Call me AK. Say, what class you going to?" He asked. I showed him my paper, stating that I'm going to 's class, room #163.

"Cool! We got the same class! Now I can hang out with my friend more! I always wanted a friend!(5)" He said in chipper voice.

I blinked.

He didn't have friends? He seems like such a nice guy.

"Yea. Come on or were going to miss the b-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG

"OH COME ON!" I yelled. I grabbed AK's hand and dragged him to the classroom, which, by the way, I had no idea were it was.

"WHICH WAY TO THE CLASSROOM!?" I yelled at AK, trying for directions.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW! THE SCHOOL ISN"T LIKE THE ONES IN KNATO!" He countered.

"GAH! STUPID!" I yelled, running in a random direction.

_**10 minuets laterIn front of room 163/Boomer**_

"FINALLY!" I yelled as we reached the door. As I slid the door open, all eyes turned to me and AK. I mean, who wouldn't? Two random kids just interrupted class as the teacher was explaining how the school works.

I blinked once,

twice,

three times.

'_WHY ARE THEIR SO MANY PEOPLE!' _I internally yelled. I wasn't used to this many people packed into one room, and by the looks of things, neither was Arner. HAY! WE LIVE IN A TIME WERE MOST KIDS GO OUT ON POKEMON JOURNEYS AND DON'T STAY IN SCHOOL! DON'T JUDGE US!

"Ummm... hi?" I said with a weak smile. Shit, I can already tell this is going to be a bad day.

Thats when the murmurs in the room started.

Female population:

"Who's he?"

"Why does he have a trench coat on?"

"Never mind that, he's hot!"

"Yea but look at the other guy! kaaaawwwwwaaaaaiiiiii!"

I had to shiver at the last two comments, and the males comments weren't any better.

"Damn another pretty boy."

"He thinks he's all hot stuff, barging in on the class."

"Kill him!"

"Murder them till they are dead!"

I felt AK shiver in my grip.

I kinda feel bad for him. I mean, those comments obviously weren't meant for me, right? ... Right? ... Right? ... God damn it.

"Excuse me, who are you exactly?" I herd from my right. The teacher was looking at me with a confused look. The teacher was a beautiful woman in her mid to late twenties. She had blond hair that went down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes were behind a pair of red glasses that just screamed 'teacher' and what looked like a cat bell on a necklace. Her attire consisted of a lab coat over a orange cameo shirt. She had on a dark-brown skirt that went down to just above the knees.

Another thing to notice was the obvious cat ears on the top of her head and swaying cat tail.

Whaaaaaa?

"Boomer-san?" Came a confused voice. I looked over and saw Moka. Huh, were in the same class.

'_Who's next, Tsukune?' _Thats when my eyes floated to the seat near Moka's an saw Tsukune shaking in fear, me and AK's presence going unoticed.

'_DAMN YOU IRONY!'_

END

**Me:Wow, that was easy to write, that only took 2 days!**

**Boomer:So, whats with the number thingies in the story for?**

**Me:Oh, thats for info if you dont understand!**

**(1)Boomer has good reflexes, like all dragon types.**

**(2)Pokemon schools are like the schools of older times, only one room with a little number of people.**

**(3)Think Iruka's scar from Naruto but not as long.**

**(4)Try to figure what pokemon he is.**

**(5)You'll find out about this later.**

**Me:See, like that.**

**Arner:Hi guys!**

**Boomer:AH! When did you get here!? HOW did you get here!?**

**AK:The door was unlocked.**

**Me:*Facepalm* Anyway, hope you like the chapter, R&R, please don't hate me!**


	3. Awkward meetings and Meowth?

**Me:Chapter 3! YAY!**

**Boomer:So, when am I going on that date with Ammy again?**

**Me:SSSHHHHHHHHHHH! Their not supposed to know that yet...**

**Boomer:-_-**

**Me:...**

**Arner:WHATS UP GUYS!?**

**Me:Not much Arner, just talking.**

**Boomer:Anyway, Sam4801 in no way shape or forme owns Rosario + Vampire or Pokemon.**

**Me:CHAPTER 3 IS A GO!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**"Flashback"**_

**"Monster talking"**

_**'Monster thinking'**_

Song/Noise

_**Place, POV**_

Rosario + Pokemon

_**15 minuets earlier/Yokai academy hallway/Arner King Faunna**_

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it! WERE IS THE ARCEUS DAMNED CLASSROOM!' _I yelled in my mind.

Hi, my name is Arner King Faunna, or AK for short, and I am in the first year at Yokai acad-

*Crash*

"Hey, watch were your going" A voice called out to me and I started to chuckle sheepishly.

"Ehe, sorry. Trying to find my class. I just don't understand the layout of the school. So much more different than the ones in Kanto." I said, trying to give a good reason for crashing into him.

"Yea, I know what you mean. I don't think that their is a region that has a similar school style. So, whats your name? Mine's Boomer Noice."

"Nice to meet you 'Boomer Noice'" I said, "Call me AK. Say, what class are you going to?" He showed me his paper that had his schedule on it and it said he was in classroom 163, 's class, the same as mine!

"Cool! We got the same class! Now I can hang out with my friend more! I always wanted a friend!" I exclaimed happily. In the region of Kanto, I was an orphan. Left on the doorstep of a Pokemon orphanage at age 2 1/2. I still didn't know how to control my fire abilities yet AND, to top it all off, I was a gijinka, a human Pokemon hybrid, and was shunned by Humans and most Pokemon. Yea, my childhood sucked.

Boomer had a look of confusion on his face after I said that I didn't have friends. "Yea. Come on or were going to miss the b-"

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

"OH COME ON!" He yelled after he got cut off by the bell. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me along to get to class. He then yells out, "WHICH WAY TO THE CLASSROOM!?"

Which I counter by saying, "HOW WOULD I KNOW! THE SCHOOL ISN'T LIKE THE ONES IN KANTO!"

"GAH! STUPID!" He yells, running down the way I just came from.

"HEY, ISN'T THAT THE WAY I **JUST **CAME FROM!?" I yell at him, getting him to stop and turn us around.

"Not a word" He said in a dangerous tone.

"I wouldn't dare."

_**10 minuets later/In front of room 163/Arner**_

"FINALLY!" Boomer yells as we reached the door. I rub my ears, trying to get the ringing out of them. I look into the room and have to stop.

'_TO MANY PEOPLE!' _I internally yell as the hearing comes back to my ears. The first thing I heard was,

"Murder them till they are dead!"

I shiver.

Why, o why would they want to murder Boomer? ... They were talking about me too, weren't they? ... Shit.

"Excuse me, who are you exactly?" Came from the front of the room. The teacher(or who I assume was the teacher) was looking at us with a confused expression, her cat ears and tail twitching.

waaaiiiiiit.

'_Cat ears and tail, whats next, her saying 'Meowth'?'_

"Boomer-san?" Came a confused voice. I look over to see a _very _pretty pinkett.

"Moka?" Came Boomer's reply

"Boomer-san?" Came another voice. I looked over to see a very average male with brown hair and eyes.

"Tsukune?"

Not wanting to feel left out, I jumped from my crouch position.

"AK!" Boomer then grabs my collar and pulls me back down.

"Down Arner." I then proceed to make my cutest face possible.

"But...but...*wimper*...I didn't want to feel left out."

"No. And your not left out, just ... bad timing." I immediately brighten up.

"*Gasp* YAY!" Nothing could go wrong.

*Ehem* ... Oh, yea, that...

"Oh,right. Sorry." Boomer said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Hi, I'm Boomer Noice. First year student. This here is my newly aquatinted friend named Arner King Faunna, or 'AK' for short. First year student, I think." He said, looking at me at the last sentence.

"Yea, first year student. Sorry for the little intrusion, Boomer has **no **sense of direction-"

"Hey!"

"-and we kinda got lost. Ehehe." I chuckled.

"Well, at least your here now I guess. Just don't let it happen again."

"KK!" My reply.

"Yea, shore" Boomer's reply.

As we sat down, started up were she left off on explaining about the school.

"Anyway, for the reason of the planet being controlled by humans, as a school, you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form', _**understand!?**_"

"Hey teacher," came from a few rows ahead of me, "wouldn't it be better for us to eat the puny humans,"

'_Ewwwwwwww. Humans have a lot of fats' _I thought with a face.

"and _molest the _beautiful girls?" At that, me and Boomer looked over at him with a look of disgust.

"Oh! Incidentally, here at Yokai academy, the teachers and students are allll monsters, their are no genuine humans here!"

'_No _genuine_ humans, half-breeds are ok apparently.' _I thought sadly.

"Since this academy is within a secret world, to those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them **death **or something."

**That** got my attention.

"Well, thats stupid. If we kill the humans, the humans will come after us for revenge. Revenge isn't coexistence people, it's the opposite." Boomer said from my left. That guy really is smart in this type of thing. Maybe he has friends he can introduce me to. Just the thought of more friends was making me giddy!

_**Yokai academy/hallway/Boomer**_

Aa soon as class was over, Moka dragged Tsukune over to AK and me. She then proceeds to grab my arm and pull me along. Not wanting Arner to feel left out, I grabbed his arm for him to be dragged along with us. After we got out of the classroom, Moka let go of me and I let go of AK.

"So, were we going?" I ask, listening to some MCR from my playlist.

"Hey, hey, isn't this a cool hallway?"

I sweet drop.

SHE IGNORED ME!

I then realize something that I almost forgot with all the stuff going on today.

"Oh Giratina!" I grab Ak by the shoulders. "What time is it!"

"Uh, about 11:20, why?"

"SHIT! GOTTA GO! SE YA LATER!" I shout back as I run for the cafeteria.

...

...

"Which way is the cafeteria again?" I ask, sheepishly scratching the back of my head. Arner then pointed down the hallway.

"Go down the hallway, hook a left, right, another right and third door on your left."

We all look at him as if he just declared he was the leader of Team Rocket and had thousands of men to back up the statement.

"What, I have a good sense of smell." I raise my hands up defensively.

"Ok, ok, we never said you didn't. Anyway, thanks! Se ya!" I yell then run off.

**Me:Wow, a lot o' words.**

**Boomer:Seriously, when am I getting that date?**

**Me:Later, not now, not for a while. You need to work your relationship up.**

**Boomer:Ok, then what about the whole molestation thing going on.**

**Me:Well, origionally I was going to have you use a line about incest buuuuuuut, yea, didn't work out.**

**Arner:Whats incest?**

**Me:-_-**

**Boomer:-_-**

**Arner:-_-**

**Me/Boomer:NO NOSE GO'S!**

**Me:Anyway, thanks and R&R!**


End file.
